1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enclosing of any component but in particular electrical components having a vacuum or containing gaseous or liquid matter which may leak or escape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of wet tantalum capacitors, it has been necessary to enclose a porous tantalum slug properly positioned within the metal container by means of a plastic sleeve or cup. A substantially liquid acidic electrolyte was disposed in between the slug in the container. A substantially inert plastic element was inserted on top of the slug and the container was crimped to hold the plastic element and thereby the tantalum slug in place. On top of the plastic element, a glass to metal seal would be effected to permit one of the leads to extend beyond the enclosure. The liquid seal takes place between the plastic element and the crimped container walls and perhaps at the glass to metal seal as well. It has been found, however, that such prior art construction permits the leakage of the electrolyte after a period of time through corrosion or otherwise thereby rendering the device inoperative. Furthermore, such construction requires costly equipment and complicated assembly work.